Dashboard Driving
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: She would be happy, travelling anywhere, as long as it was with Freddie Benson. SEDDIE.


**Dashboard Driving.**  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly or any songs used in this.

* * *

><br>Her feet, hidden by scuffed black converse were propped up carefully against the dashboard of his car. Staring aimlessly out of the window, watching the outskirts of Seattle pass them by, she let out a slight sigh, trying to figure out when this road trip became reality instead of just fantasy. He shifted his eyes from the road for a split second and smiled at her. She felt his eyes on her, and looked up at him, returning his killer smile.

"You okay?" His voice was rough, like he'd be coughing for hours on end. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She let out a much needed breath, leaning her head back. "It's just weird leaving…"

"It was your idea Sam." He chuckled, gripping the steering wheel and continuing down the freeway. The tiny blonde shuffled in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, dear Fredward… you can't forget about who agreed to come with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes.. Because being a teenage runaway is something to be proud of Sam…." Freddie muttered, sarcastically. She frowned at this.

"We both needed to get away and that's exactly what we're doing.." She paused, trying to convince herself that was what they were doing.. They were doing it for a reason, not just to leave and cause everyone who loved them grief and pain." We just haven't decided where we're going yet."

"Well right now, we're almost in Portland.." Freddie's eyes remained glued to the road. It made sense… they'd been driving for around 3 hours.

"Oregon?."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well… where else we're we gonna' go?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I Dunno.. I honestly thought you'd be driving us to Canada…" She laughed and he snorted.

"Why Canada?"

"Dunno… just seemed like somewhere you'd wanna' hide out." She smirked at him.

"Funny Puckett." Freddie twisted the knob of the radio and suddenly, a loud beat which Sam recognized immediately blasted through the speakers. A slight smile fell upon her face as she closed her eyes, feeling the cold wind that was seeping through the slightly open window. The sky was dull… after all, it was almost seven in the evening. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Besides… we're practically adults.. Your 17 and.."

"And your sixteen.."

"I'm almost seventeen, Fredwardo."

"How could I forget.. You and Carly have been banging on about your seventeenth party for the past month and a half." He smirked at her.

"Maybe we should find a motel or something for tonight?" Sam said to him, eyes still closed. Freddie thought about it for a moment before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll pull off here and see if there is one nearby."

"Okay.." Sam looked ahead onto the road. It seemed endless… and Sam loved that. She didn't know where they'd end up or how long it would take them but she knew, it was perfect like this. Just her and Freddie on the open road, without a care.. Without a thought. Not having to worry about any consequences. Sure, it wasn't their best idea.. Leaving Carly and Spencer.. But they couldn't take it any longer. Both of their mothers were driving them crazy.. So, they decided to take off… put their troubles well and truly in the past and start fresh. It wasn't easy sneaking around.. Especially with Mrs Benson being so overprotective, but they managed it, pulled it off quite smoothly.. She felt herself jerk to the side slight as Freddie stopped the car. She started up at the old motel, a large neon sign in the window saying vacancies. They'd be planning this for at least two months, not that they would admit it. But secretly, they'd always been planning it. They always wanted to get away.. Always wanted to get away together. Sam heard the car door slam, but she remained still.. Thinking about how worried Mrs Benson would be right now. She could imagine the crazy lady pacing the Shay's floor, phone in hand dialling in 911. She could imagine Spencer on his cell, calling T-Bo.. Asking if they were at the Groovy Smoothie… but most of all, she could imagine Carly's tearstained face as the cell phone in her hand shook, asking.. Begging Gibby.. Wendy.. everyone, To let her know if they saw or had seen her two best friends. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the door open beside her and a cold breeze hit the skin of her milky white arms. She looked up and saw Freddie staring down at her in concern, their suitcases by his feet.

"Sam… I know you feel guilty."

"Who says I feel guilty?" She answered. "You said it yourself, this was my idea." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't feel bad about leaving everyone behind.. Seattle was your home." "It was _your_ home too!" She shot back slowly. Her tone wasn't as vicious as usual which made Freddie feel a little relieved. He didn't want to fight with her within their first hours of running off… they'd kill each other within the first week if this continued!

"Don't you think I know that? My mom might have driven me crazy but I love her.. And yeah, Seattle was my home… but I wouldn't have agreed to do this with you if I didn't _want_ to… if I didn't _want_ to leave home." The blonde sighed.

"I know…"

"Well then… come on." She stepped out of the car, taking her suitcase from him. Her eyes scanned the large motel. It didn't look like the best motel ever but it would do for one night. Freddie pushed open the door and held it open while she stepped inside. The lobby was small.. With only a small desk and a chair and a few couches dotted about.. Sam could smell the distinct smell of fresh leather.. A weird smell for a motel. Freddie trudged up to the desk and a woman, who must have been late forties sat, swinging on the spinning chair, her feet propped up on the desk, showing off her six inch black stilettos and her black fishnet tights. The shortness of her black and white skirt made her look like a wannabe hooker and Sam scoffed. Freddie shot her a warning glance, knowing the woman would be all too happy to throw them out… seeing as she didn't look to thrilled to be there in the first place. She shot a far more threatening glare to him and he gulped, but held his ground. He leant down slightly to her level to whisper in her ear. "Unless you want to get back in that cramped old car and drive another twenty-odd miles… smile and be friendly." His tone was sharp and she knew he was telling the truth. She nodded slowly and suddenly plastered an obviously fake smile on her face, leaning against the counter.  
>"Can I help you?" The woman droned, clearly uninterested. Sam looked down at the name tag attached the her very low cut top, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. It read Elizabeth in large black letters.<p>

"Just a room please… twin beds?" Freddie asked politely. The grouchy lady smacked a key on the keyboard and shook her head.

"No twin bedrooms available… double bed only." She shrugged and Sam eyed Freddie.

"Bu-but.. That's impossible.. The parking lot is empty!" Freddie raised his voice a little and the woman sat up, a glare threatening to emerge.

"Double bedded room… or go find another motel." Freddie looked down at Sam who simply shrugged.

"I have no problem with it… it's only for a few hours." She said and he nodded.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Okay… we'll take the double bedded room. " 'Elizabeth' thrust a single key across the desk.

"$50." She muttered. Freddie forked through his back pocket until he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it over. "Enjoy your stay… don't bother me." Elizabeth glared after them as Sam and Freddie took off for the elevator.

"Wasn't she happy.." Sam muttered sarcastically once they moved out of the lobby, causing Freddie to burst into laughter. He looked down at the room key.

"Room 94.…" He groaned. "Seriously!" He shook his head. "Why'd we have to get the room that's practically on the top floor…"

"It's typical Fredhead… but hey, least we don't have to walk the stairs…" Freddie shrugged and nodded.

"Guess your right." He pushed the up button for the elevator but when no movement was made and the door refused to open he growled. "Your kidding me!" Sam's eyes shifted to a piece of paper loosely taped up on the wall.

_**Elevator currently out of service, Please use the stairs.**_

She read it aloud and Freddie groaned.

"I guess we're taking the stairs then."

"Freddie!" Sam whined, a slightly smirk on her face. He huffed.

"Sorry Sammy." She shrugged.

"Come on then, the sooner we get going.. The sooner we can get up there." Sam walked ahead, pulling her suitcase up the stairs behind her. Freddie huffed again and followed her.

* * *

><br>_**Nine sets of stairs later….**_  
>Sam groaned as they finally reached the top. She looked at the sign, in black print reading Rooms 90-99... And a large white arrow pointing to the corridor. Freddie practically collapsed at the top.<p>"Finally!" Sam laughed as she helped him up. "Come on." They walked down the hallway, counting down the numbers on the door. 90.. 91... 92... 93.. 94.. Sam suddenly pounced at the door, shoving the key in the door. She gave the door a shove and looked around the room. It was pretty decent considering the state of the lobby and the staff… there was a largish double bed directly in the middle of the room with a crystal white comforter on the top. Sam looked at Freddie and he smiled at her slightly. She glanced around again.. The only other thing in the room was a desk with a small mirror. A single door.. That presumably lead to a bathroom was open slightly, but apart from that, the room looked bare… plain. Sam stepped inside quickly followed by Freddie who closed the door quietly. She dropped her suitcase by the door and fell back onto the bed making Freddie chuckle. Suddenly, Sam's phone beeped. She sighed, digging it from her pocket.<p>

**Carly**.  
><em>Sam! Where are you? And have you seen Freddie.. His mom is worried.<em>  
><em>Please call me!<em>

The blonde sighed again.

"They're looking for us."

"Already?"

"Yeah…"

"Crap." Freddie unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and a tiny tune of it starting up made Sam smile. It was like music to her ears… and it reminded her of iCarly… something she'd just thrown away.. Something both her and Freddie had just thrown away. She couldn't even figure out why she wanted it to be Freddie who would come with her… she just figured Carly wouldn't leave Spencer… and Freddie was her only other real friend.. Well real friend that she trusted. It wasn't like they were together or anything.. It was just.. Sam and Freddie. They had become a lot closer over the past few years and actually acted like best friends. Sometimes, no matter how much she loved Carly, she felt like Freddie was more of a best friend than Carly was.. They were certain closer now than she and Carly were. Sam couldn't say she didn't notice the slightly flirting that went on between them, because she did. But, she didn't want to be the one to bring it up, so she kept quite and continued to flirt as he flirted. She heard a few clicks and suddenly he gasped. "Oh god…"

"What?" She jumped up off the bed and stood beside him staring at the email inbox.

**Carly:**  
>Freddie! Hey, we need to arrange a meeting for iCarly.. Call me!<p>

**Spencer:**  
>Hey Freddo, you wanna come on a double date with me tonight? She's smoking hot! Remind me to hide that board game! ;D<br>**  
><strong>**Carly:**  
>Freddie! Where are you? Call me!<br>**  
><strong>**Mom:**  
>Fredward Benson! You get home this minute! Your missing your tri-weekly tick bath!<p>

Sam giggled when she read that, causing Freddie to blush madly.  
><strong><br>****Gibby;**  
>Dude, No one has heard from you for hours….Call Carly! Let her know your okay :')<br>**  
><strong>**Wendy:**  
>Hey Freddie… Carly is going crazy, are you okay?.. Have you seen Sam?<br>**  
><strong>**Carly:**  
>Freddie, Sam is missing… I need you to call me! Please just let me know your safe… are you with her?<br>**  
><strong>**Carly:**  
>Freddie Call me!<br>**  
><strong>**Mom:**  
>Fredward, Mommy's worried, it's dark outside… you know I don't like you being out in the dark…<br>**  
><strong>**Spencer:**  
>Your mom called the cops! How wack is that! I told her you'd be fine… that you and Sam would be just hanging somewhere, and your phones were dead but even Carly said we should call the cops… please, just call us… as soon as the twenty four hours is up, there running a search party! So come home and let us know your safe!<br>**  
><strong>**Carly:**  
>I'm worried now! Both you and Sam are gone… I havent seen either of you since last night! Please call me or something, so I know your both not dead in a ditch! I need to know if your with Sam or not Freddie, something could be seriously wrong with her!<p>

Freddie shut his laptop lid.. There were more, but he couldn't… just couldn't read the rest.

"We should phone her… just to let her know we're okay." Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"I know you want to do it for Carls, I do too… but do you think it's wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom will probably take the phone to the police and have it tracked." Sam explained and suddenly, Freddie seemed to understand. "We phone in the morning.. Before we leave, that way, if she somehow tracks it.. We'll be long gone by then."

"So… where exactly are we going?"

"I Dunno…"

"How about we do a road tour of the states?"

"That's not a bad idea.." Sam smiled. "But.. Do we have enough money for that?"

"Sam.. We both have bank accounts… bank account with a lot of money in them… I still have a lot of Daka money left and I know you do too, after all.. You didn't give Sonia all of it.. Plus I inherited a lot of my grandfathers money when he passed away a few years ago."

"Road tour it is then!" Sam grinned. " Where do we start?"

"Head down to California and along the coast?"

"Sure… I need some decent sun…" Freddie smirked at her.

"Good… that's that sorted." He paused, thinking. "We should leave pretty early… 5am start?"

"There's a 5am?" Freddie rolled his eyes. "That's pretty early…"

"Sam, it's a long drive down to Cali… around a nine hour car journey."

"Yikes.."

"Exactly… so you should probably get some sleep."

"Freddie… it not even half seven yet… I'm not going to sleep now." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Get out your pearpod."

"Fine!" She shot back and began rummaging through her suitcase. They'd each only packed essentials, one suitcase each. A few outfits each from their closets, laptops.. Cell phones, fatcakes(those were Sam's).. Cameras and other electrical items(most of which were Freddie's… except the hairdryer and straighteners.. Those were Sam's.) and important stuff like photo albums holding tons of photo's each. They had decided a few days before taking off that they'd just buy new clothes as they travelled. She eventually found what she was looking for, and pulled out a silver pearpod and a set of crystal white earphones. Bouncing over to the bed, she propped up the pillows on the left hand side and lay down, earphone's in her ears and pressed shuffle. Her eyes widened as the song suddenly played.  
><em>I don't know if I'm gonna' change..<em>  
><em>Wasting time and another day…<em>

Sam fumbled with the button and quickly felt a suddenly wave of relief wash over her as she heard Cuttlefish blasting through instead as she felt her eyes slowly close.

* * *

><br>_"Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops_  
><em>and we took to many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night, We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dar-<em>"  
>Sam suddenly felt the earphone being taken out of her ear and a presence above her. She opened one eye to see Freddie leaning above her, a smirk on his face and her other earphone close to his ear.<p>"Katy Perry? Really?" He chuckled. "Doesn't seem like your type of music."<p>

"I like that song, if you must know" She huffed before grabbing her earphone and shoving him off of her.

"Ooh.. Touchy." He grinned.

"So… why were you practically molesting me?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Bit melodramatic dontcha' think?" She smirked.

"I'm a young vulnerable woman… you could take advantage." Freddie snorted at this.

"Young woman, yes. Vulnerable? Not a hope in hell." He grinned at her.

"What time is it?"

"Little after ten." He paused for a second to pull his t-shirt over his head.. " For someone who didn't want to go to sleep at seven sure fell asleep quick." His face wore a smug grin.

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever. Go to sleep, Benson." He chuckled and shook his head before climbing under the covers in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms. That was when Sam realized she'd need to get changed too. Turning off her almost out of battery pearpod, Sam lifted herself from the surprisingly comfy double bed and walked slowly over to her suitcase, picking up the only pair of pyjama's she brought. She groaned, realising she probably hadn't thought this through. Staring down at a pair of short red and blue bed shorts and a small red tank top, she sighed. Shrugging, she walked into the bathroom, trying not to look back at Freddie knowing he was shirtless.

* * *

><br>Freddie rolled over when he saw Sam get up of the bed. He smiled and let his eyes fall closed. He was just drifting into dreamland when he heard the latch on the bathroom door flick open. He opened his eyes and immediately they almost popped out of his head. Sam… in tiny bed shorts. He had to tear his eyes away from her so he wasn't caught staring. He heard her pad softly around the bottom of the bed and the bed suddenly creaked signalling she was moving to get in.

"Goodnight Freddie." She whispered and he smiled inwardly.

"Night Sam." With that, he swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><br>"Sam…" Sam groaned as she heard the faint whisper. She rolled over as she heard the whispered voice again. "Sam!"

"What!" She snapped, opening her eyes. She came face to face with Freddie

"It's half five.."

"So?"

"So.. We have to get moving."

"Urgh.." She groaned making him chuckle.

"I would have just carried you out to the car, but your kinda' lying on my arm so-" Sam looked down and sure enough, she was lay across his right bicep. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and climbed out of the bed. She noticed him smirking at her so she gave him a questionable glance.

"What?"

"Nice bed hair." He chuckled deeply earning a glare. She walked over to the mirror and frowned.

"Oh very funny… just go get changed." He continued to chuckle on his way into the bathroom with a handful of clothes. He was a lot faster than Sam… Sam took forever to get changed and finally.. At six am, the two finally got into the parking lot, yawning and looking abit bedraggled. Sam pulled her cell out of her back pocket and sighed, flicking through her phonebook.

"You ready?" She heard Freddie ask after he'd put the suitcases into the car boot. She nodded.

"Sure, one sec.. I'm just gonna' phone Carls." He walked up to her, just as she pressed the call button.

* * *

><br>Mrs Benson had slept on the Shay's couch that night, knowing if anyone was going to hear about her son and Sam's disappearance, it was liable to be Carly. She wasn't the younger Shay's biggest fan, after all, she did get her little boy hit by a Mexican food truck.. But she knew she'd probably find Freddie faster with the Shay's help. Marissa looked over at the clock and smiled. Six in the morning… time to wake up! She smiled and stretched out, sitting herself up from the couch. Suddenly, a loud ringing of, she was sure it was a Beyonce song? Or one of those newfangled junky pop songs, filled the apartment. Knowing too well it was Carly's phone, She jumped up and scanned around with her eyes. When she couldn't see it, she panicked. What if it was Freddie!

"CARLY!" She yelled. " Carly, get down here!" A few minutes later, Carly came running down the staircase clad in her pyjama's, looking tired but alert.

"What! Where's the fire!"

"Your phone! Where is it?" Marissa yelled at her desperately.

"Uhmm…" The phone stopped with the tune and the mother sighed.

"That could have been Freddie." She sighed as Carly ran to the kitchen table picking up the little pink phone. She gasped and a large smile broke out on her face when she saw the caller ID on the voice-mail. She pressed play.

"Hey Carls." Mrs Benson's head snapped up at the sound of Sam's voice. "So.. I know your probably beyond worried right now.. And I'm sorry, but please know that I'm safe okay. I'm safe, happy and I'm with Freddie. So please tell his mom he's safe okay? And that she doesn't need to call the marines." Carly heard Sam laugh lightly at that and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of her best friends laughter. They were okay! " Look after Spencer, make sure he doesn't set the house on fire. I love you kiddo, look after yourself. Please don't look for us, we're okay! Maybe I'll see you soon? " The call disconnected and Carly felt like she was about to burst into tears. Her two best friends in the entire world were gone.. And who knows when they'd be back.. If they'd be back.

"Carly, go wake up Spencer…" Carly nodded at Mrs Benson's request and rushed up to her brother's room. Mrs Benson smiled. At least she knew Freddie was safe…

"Carly… Carly no…" Spencer groaned as he was being dragged down.

"Spencer! Sam called!" That woke him up.

"She did? Is she with Freddie? Are they hurt? God…there hurt aren't they?"

"No… she said they were fine… but I don't think they're coming back for a while." Suddenly, Spencer seemed to think of something.

"The chip!"

"Excuse me?" Carly asked. "This is no time to be thinking of potato chips Spence!"

"No! Mrs Benson! The chip!"

"What chip?"

"Mrs Benson chipped Freddie when he was a baby…" Spencer explained to his younger sister.

"You chipped Freddie!" Carly was clearly shocked.

"Yeah.." Marissa shrugged.

"So, what are you waiting for!" Spencer shouted and Mrs Benson winced. That was when Spencer realized something wasn't right. "What?"

"The chip… I got a letter through my door last year, saying the chip needed to be renewed every ten years, … or eventually, it would just stop working.. Which it did, it just stopped beeping… We have no way of finding them. Stupid Questionable doctor." The elder women sighed.

"Oh…"Carly broke down in tears in Spencer's arms. She'd lost her best friends.

* * *

><br>"Look after Spencer, make sure he doesn't set the house on fire. I love you kiddo, look after yourself. Please don't look for us, we're okay! Maybe I'll see you soon? " Sam finished before disconnecting the call.

"You ready now?" She nodded. "Good, cause we better get a move on."

"Okay.."

"Too California!" He grinned, climbing into the car. Sam quickly followed, jumping into the passenger seat. She sighed and pulled her seatbelt on. She pushed her feet back up on the dashboard.. Just like she had done last night and smiled softly.

"Let's hit it." She said and Freddie pressed his foot down onto the peddle, driving out of the parking lot and en route to California. She strummed her finger against the handbrake as his hands gripped the steering wheel. She loved this. She loved how they could be there selves around each other. She smiled and looked over at him. She would be happy, travelling anywhere, as long as it was with Freddie Benson.

* * *

><strong>I wrote this oneshot way back in April expecting it to turn out as a multi-chapter story.. the story was going to follow Sam and Freddie and they did a road tour of the states.. and i was pretty excited about writing it.. but then, i got pretty lazy, realized i already had one too many stories already on the go and decided just to post this as a oneshot instead. It <em>may <em>****be updated in the future if i decide to write it as a multi-chapter.. but i give you guys no promises.  
>If i'm being honest, i'm not a big fan of this, but i worked pretty damn hard on this for about a week straight so i thought i may as well just upload it now :)<br>Anyway, obviously this was set before the events of iOMG and iLost My Mind.. considering they are not together in this.. and obviously Sam is not sixteen anymore, she's seventeen.. but so what :L  
>So yeah, please review! :)<br>Will hopefully have another couple chapters of different stories out soon, not sure which ones yet so you'll just have to wait and see! :)  
>-Dreamer <strong> 


End file.
